Tenebra
by Aerkrow De'Ville
Summary: Ele nunca foi sequer alvo de piadas, nunca ninguém o deu atenção. E agora seus sonhos não são mais com varinhas e vassouras... Agora ele persegue uma espada. Chrisun Rottenword e o Castelo de Tenebra, seu lar.


**TENEBRA – O castelo de CHRISUN ROTTENWORD**

Capítulo **UM** – À NOITE

Ele tinha medo do Black, detestava os marotos, menos Pettigrew, a quem sempre admirou, bem de longe.

Vivia andando apressado pelo Beco Diagonal, sem querer se dar conta de que existiam mais coisas além de ungüentos, poções e varinhas que se tornavam incandescentes ao simples toque de um sussurro. Não queria mais pensar em ninguém, um dia ele quis ao menos ser alvo de piadas, mas, nem para isso alguém olhou para ele.

Os Rottenwords, definitivamente, não era uma família podre de rica, mas também não era pobre. Herdaram um castelo faz quatro anos e, desde então, Chrisun apreciava a idéia de mudar de lar.

Três grandes características (fora os outros defeitos, e algumas qualidades, que não eram tão notórios) eram carregadas por Chrisun: a incrível apatia com tudo e todos, os olhos sempre vazios perdidos no ar e o jeito extremista de sempre.

Um dia ele quis ser popular, ou achou querer, como muitos, porém com o seu fracasso desolou-o a apatia que hoje ele vê com os olhos cegos de quem se sente rejeitado. Olhos perdidos e vazios o levava a crer que nada era mais importante do que o não-falar ou o não-se-incomodar que as paredes imóveis exerciam (entretanto esta última, sobre paredes imóveis e mudas, seja real somente entre trouxas), embora olhos muito atentos às aulas que tomavam do pai, o Rottenword apreciava essa sensação inconcebível de tentar fazer algo e conseguir, pois se sabe fazer. E seu extremismo era simplesmente isso, embora não pudesse ser definido: existia hora em que Chrisun estava para lagartos, então eram só lagartos, e tinha hora que Chrisun estava para cobras, só cobras; nunca constante mas sempre somente.

Os olhos dele tinham uma cor bela, mas enrustida em enevoadas íris de cor castanho-claro, beirando o mel, e deveriam ser penetrantes, só que ninguém realmente sabe, Chrisun não encara ninguém. A estatura mediana e os cabelos loiros e trançados, presos meticulosamente, formavam, com seus dentes pontiagudos, uma expressão séria e ligeiramente agressiva.

Em sua infância, os pais sempre o caracterizava para ir a festas e a bailes à fantasia. Em certo baile, ele decidiu ir como os vampiros que os trouxas tanto falam, pediu à mãe que cerrasse os seus dentes caninos até tomarem pontas agudas, e ficou igual à foto que vira, de uma criatura dessas, em um livro trouxa.

Parecia opção, mas não era, Rottenwords sempre se vestiram de negro. A explicação, que Chrisun pode dar, é o luto eterno pelo terceiro de sua linhagem, que houve de ter algo de mendicância, um dia, mas conseguiu formar certa fortuna, a partir de esmolas, com a qual comprou e manteve uma pequena loja no Beco Diagonal, que hoje vende poções e ungüentos e tem como atendente, em treinamento, Chrisun, a penúltima geração (havia seu primo que nascera sete anos após ele, que tem, hoje, quase dezesseis).

Naquele dia, solitário, Chrisun comemorava o fim de seu treinamento e o passe livre para receber as comissões por venda, na loja da família. Entretanto, a comemoração não fora tão feliz assim, não conseguiu vender sequer um ungüento, do mais barato que havia. E não esperava até que tivesse permissão para ir estudar fora e aprender a fazer os ungüentos.

Após o expediente, já em casa, Chrisun terminou o jantar e se deitou, equilibrando-se, no parapeito do alto da torre onde ficava o seu quarto, no castelo herdado pela família. Era um lugar que havia descoberto na noite passada, ansioso por alguma coisa que já nem se lembrava mais. As nuvens tomavam conta do céu, embora nenhum presságio de chuva.

Em um piscar mais delongado do rapaz, à imagem de uma espada lhe veio na vista, formando-se clara e totalmente um objeto de desejo. Nunca tinha visto uma espada como aquela, e era tão simples: presa ao braço, a lâmina da espada possuía um grande falo negro no meio, restando-lhe prateado, somente o fio duplo de corte e mais uma camada de mais ou menos três centímetros.

Sentou-se no parapeito, ajeitando-se, e parou para pensar mais na tal espada. Achou estranho que a imagem lhe tenha vindo à vista, e forçou-se a lembrar da imagem, não pela espada, e sim pelo local onde se encontrava, talvez poderia, ele, ir buscar a espada.

Em quatro anos no castelo, rodando todos os corredores, calabouços e escadarias, nas folgas do trabalho, ele teve certeza de que não se encontrava ali a tal espada, e que era algo a se fazer nessa semana, já que fazia aniversário, os pais resolveram dar uma viagem para onde quer que ele queira ir, por uma semana. Era algo tentador, ainda mais agora que já tinha para onde ir, ou melhor, pensou bem, droga! Não tenho para onde ir.

A espada se tornara a sua maior ambição, ele realmente ficara obcecado. Decidiu manter a visão em segredo por mais um tempo, tentar buscar mais informações sobre tal artefato.

Chrisun saiu do parapeito do castelo e foi pulando os degraus das escadas em caracol, da torre onde dormia. Não demorou muito ele já estava se lançando rapidamente contra um corredor de pedras cinzas e úmidas, que levavam aos duzentos e noventa e seis cômodos que tinham no castelo dos Rottenwords.

Passou por algumas salas escuras, outras trancadas que em quatro anos jamais foram abertas. Já não corria mais, embora o passo ainda estivesse acelerado. Virou em algumas esquinas do castelo e finalmente chegou. Via a porta de cerejeira com detalhes em mogno e algumas placas de vidro, por onde seriam vistos muitos livros e estantes e mesas de estudo, se as luzes estivessem acesas.

A biblioteca onde ele passava algumas tardes em ócio, outras lendo quaisquer coisas, e outras a tomar lições de seu pai. Lia sobre runas nórdicas, hieróglifos egípcios, mistérios persas, aristocracias bretãs e seitas americanas: a historia do mundo trouxa o fascinava.

Desta vez, ele não tinha tempo para parar e ler sobre o que quisesse, foi ali atrás do livro "Arsenal Trouxa da Idade Média", algo que ele já tinha visto antes, mas não dera muita importância, sua preguiça não deixou.

Uma, duas, três e quatro estantes e nada! Onde está o livro? Continuou a procurar até que enfim na terceira estante, contando do final para o começo, ele encontrou. Abriu o livro, afobado, em cima de uma mesa de carvalho antigo e foi procurando, pelas gravuras, a espada.

Não era naquele livro que encontraria alguma coisa, pois ali só falava o nome e descrição das armas, mas, além de ele não ter encontrado a tal espada, não viu, em nenhuma outra, algo sobre onde encontrar, mas já era tarde da noite e a luz da lamparina de azeite estava a bruxulear na parede. Recolheu os livros que havia jogado no chão, de raiva, apagou a lamparina e fechou a porta bonita da biblioteca. Foi andando lentamente até o alto de sua torre, no escuro mesmo. Ficou imaginando o que pensariam os outros meninos que estavam ansiosos para empunhar uma varinha mágica, em Hogwarts, se ele os contasse que seu desejo era ir para a França Medieval e usar a Espada nas mãos. Divergências mundanas, mais um ser ou não ser, conflitos intrigantes e interessantes, psicologicamente falando, e algo sobre não se envolver demais com nada mais, tudo isso lhe fazia doer a cabeça em uma agonia latejante que só passaria com chás amargos, banhos demorados ou uma longa noite de sono. Vou dormir.


End file.
